20 Things Hermione Granger knows DOES NOT Know
by Jessie Bishop
Summary: Harry and Hermione are best friends. They know each other very well. This is my first fic based off of a popular story format. Manipulative Dumbledore. Mentions of Rape, Incest, Torture, Character Death, but no descriptive scenes of it. Angst/Hum HP/HG/LL


A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own any of the character events, plot, etc of the Harry Potter book series. I am not wiccan and know very little about it. No offense is intended. This story is not posted for any form of monetary gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance character, events or locations to any actual people, place or events are purely coincidental as this story is a work of fiction based on the writings of J.K. Rowling. If anyone on this site finds and idea that they feel I may have borrowed from another writer, please inform me of it and I will credit that writer or writers for it. I have read a lot of fan fiction on many sites. It is only natural that something would bleed over.

**Warning:** Rated M for violence, language, sexual situations, mentions of rape, toture, incest and murder. If you are not atleast 17 years of age do not read this fic. If you are offended by any of these things in the warning and find it difficult to read abouty them even in circumspect, then do not read any further. Not a story for children.

**20 Things Hermione Granger knows (DOES NOT Know)about her best friend, Harry Potter**

**1.**** Harry James potter was born Harry James Potter the only son of Mrs. Lilith "Lilly" Morgana and Mr. Jameson "James" Charlus Potter** - Harlovon "Harry or Harris" Jameson Potter was the first of maternal twins born on July 31, 1979. His sister Roselyn "Rose" Lillth Potter was born 5 minutes later. No one seems to remember her or have any idea where she went after that fateful night of October 31, 1981.

**2.** **Harry's meeting with Hagrid was is introduction to the magical world** - Harry was taught earth magicks and the Wiccan religion by his maternal aunt Petunia. She was and still is a practicing "natural-born" wicca. It is where his talent for wand-less magicks, rituals, love and respect for all living creatures comes developed.

**3.****Though she suspected, but could never confirm it - Harry was throughly abused by his relatives. -** His uncle Vernon tried to beat the freakishness out of him. Vernon encouraged _his_ son Dudley and Dudley's "gang" to join in for the boy's own good of course. This went on until Harry was 13-years-old. At which point Vernon decided that the boy was a lost cause. It took Dudley almost two more years and a Dementor attack to come to the same conclusion.

**4. The first hug that Harry received was the one she gave him during first year when they parted ate the wall of fire while saving the Sorcerer's's Stone. -** The truth is that Aunt Petunia and her coven hugged him all the time. Especially after treating his injuries after another thrilling _game_ of "Harry Hunting" Sometimes they hugged him "...just because it's Tuesday..."

**5. Hermione believed that no one has ever told Harry that they loved him. He never got a hug so it is a reasonable and logical conclusion given his obvious history of abuse. -** Aunt Petunia would drug Vernon at night and crawl into the cupboard with her nephew and rock him as she lovingly sang to him. This went on until he was ten-years-old. Petunia often told him how much she loved him - especially on his birthday. One minute after midnight each year, except the night that Hagrid came for him. She snuck into Diagon Alley to the "Leaky Caldron" and spent the night celebrating with her "little man". _Proper_ memory modification potions were the order of the night for Hagrid and Tom the bartender of course.

**6. Hermione Granger knows that Harry is smart, but wastes his potential by not studying or taking his school work seriously. -** Harry finishes his work for the year over the summer beginning the last two months or the school year while everyone else is studying for exams. The work that he turns in is rubbish that he scratches out in order to keep the teachers and the Headmaster from becoming anymore interested in him than they already are. This is the coven's idea. Like Harry, none of them trust Dumbledore or anyone of the so-called _Wizarding World_.

**7. Hermione knows that Harry's adventure in the Chamber of Secrets was amazing. The story that he recounted yo her and his other **_**best-friend**_** Ronald Bilius Weasley along with Headmaster Dumbledore was absolutely terrifying. -** He actually left out the forty-five minute conversation with young Tom Riddle in which he learned of the older boy's life. A life very similar to his own. The young spector of the Dark Lord Voldemort's past self also shed light on the true extent of Dumbledore's manipulations. of them both. Harry suspected certain things but was not surprised when he was enlightened to the full extent of along with young Mr. Riddle's past relationship with the _Leader of the Light_. The last ten minutes were mostly Harry buying time to figure out how in the Hell he was going to beat this guy and save Ginny Weasley (Ron's little sister) while Riddle was trying to sell him on the power of the "Dark Side".

** 8. In 4th year Hermione is depressed because Harry only has eyes for Cho Chang, the beautiful Chinese fifth-year, Ravenclaw quiddich team seeker and Prefect. -** If she was not so mired in her own insecurities she would have noticed that Cho Chang is one of the five girls that Harry has crushed on since first year. Hermione herself being the first and main object of his prepubescent lust and affections. He was crushed when she accepted Vicktor Krum's invitation to the Yule Ball. She had no idea that he was there at the time after building up his courage for the last two weeks to ask out his best friend and girl of his dreams (both the _sticky_ and sappy kind).

** 9. Teaching Harry the **_**Accio**_** charm (Summoning Charm)** **to summon his broom was his best plan for the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament during their fourth year. -** Harry actually intended to use his Parseltounge to politely ask the dragon to give him the _false_ egg that was placed in her relocated nest for the sake of the stick-waving moron's little contest.. As he was sure that she would to avoid any potential damage or theft of her real clutch. After which he would politely thank her. Harry likes that brilliant witch a lot! He just wishes that she would learn to think "outside-of-the-box". Well... the extra time practicing did allow him to perv at a very bossy, focused and sweaty Hermione (see sexy teacher's pet in a private school uniform) as she worked tirelessly to teach him a charm that he taught him self last May as part of this years syllabus.

**10. Sixteen-year-old Hermione believe that Harry hangs out with Luna "Looney" Lovegood because he is noble and can not stand the site of anyone being teased, bullied or lonely. "The two have those things in common at least..." -** That last part is true, but...Crumpled Horn Snorkacks do exist. Harry's friend Victoria has an uncle who breeds them in Chile. He's seen pictures of them. His closeness to "Looney" Lovegood stems from the fact that he actually understands every word she says. And Luna like her late mother is both a Wicca as well as a wand-using witch.

**11. Harry's first kiss was a horribly sloppy affair with a grief-stricken Cho Chang in the Room of Requirement before Christmas Break during 5****th**** year. -** Truth is his first kiss was with Hermione herself before leaving her at the wall of fire to save the Sorcerer's Stone during their adventure at the end of their 1st year. She doesn't remember that or _her _2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, or 6th ... all with him. Harry does. (F#&ing Dumbledore!!!!)

**12. Harry'****s first **_**sort-of girlfriend**_**, much to Hermione's dismay was the 6****th****-year Ravenclaw beauty, Cho Chang during their 5th year. His first **_**real**_** girlfriend was Giinerva Molly 'freakin' Weasley which sat **_**a little **_**better with her........ but not bloody much. -** Truth is that Harry's first girlfriend was a 12-year old, bossy, buck-toothed, know-it-all bookworm with a Great Bum named Hermione Granger in their 1st year. They dated again in their 2nd and 3rd years at Hogwarts. Each time only briefly until someone stepped in and removed those memories along with casting a rather heinous spell to suppress those feelings - "....All for the Greater Good....." of course. (Mutha_________)

**13.****Harry was a virgin before he and Ginny had sex 6****th**** year. -** Harry lost his virginity when he got a once in-a-lifetime blow-job from Narcissa Malloy in an empty tent at the Quiddich World Cup. He first has sex with Fleur Delacur and her Beauxbatoms rival Aimee Beaucort in a secret room just beyond the third corridor leading to Ravenclaw tower after the 3rd Tri-Wizard task. It was an act of grief and fear. The death of a champion in 7th year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, the return of Voldemort and Harry's decision to give up on a relationship with Hermione because they aren't strong enough to protect them selves from both the Dark and the Light Lords.

Later - when he returned that summer and told his Aunt petunia about Voldemort using his blood, the bone of father and flesh of servant to return to body... Their coven performed several protection rituals on him and the Dursley home to strengthen the all but useless wards. A week before he was brought to Number 12 Grimmauld Place the coven engaged in an ancient ritual to join their magicks together to help Harry fight Voldemort. The ritual required the then 15-year-old Harry to engage in ritual sex with 12 virgin members of the coven's and drink a potion whose catalyst ingredients were a mixture of their vaginal blood from the tearing of their maidenheads and a bit of his semen. This ritual required the inclusion of a virgin female related by blood to the male _foci_. No one outside of the coven would ever believe how beautiful his Aunt Petunia was under all of those tangible glamours that she uses to keep her fat walrus of a husband away from her combined with repulsion spells and impotency potions. Yes, Petunia kept her virginity all of these years as a treasure to be given to a man she actually was not forced into marrying by her debt-ridden father.

5th and 6th years Harry frequently bedded Cho Chang, Su Li, Padma Patil and Millicent Bustrude (also became an expert in layered tangible glamours and repulsion charms at the age of 9 to protect herself in the dungeons of Slytherin. And from her drunkard of a Death Eater father who never noticed the difference), Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis (Daphne and Tracey were a couple who weren't interested in males...Being a shapeshifter really paid off!) Harry was very welcome in Ravenclaw 5th year girl's dorm as a reward for figuring out how to sneak into the tower, by-pass the gender prohibitive traps on the entrance to the girl's dormitory and for being very good in bed (Brainy girls are very naughty).

At the end of 6th year Ginny reaped the rewards of Harry's skill for the three months that Dumbledore had then under the influence or Aromantia before the bastard died.

** 14. Harry was so heartbroken when his mentor and surrogate Grandfather Dumbledore died that he tried to push his friends and girlfriend away to protect them as he went on a suicide mission to take on the Dark himself. -** He was sad at the loss of time that the old bustard wasted over the years meddling in his life and not training him. The entire 6th year wasted rehashing shite that he already learned from 16-year-old Tom in 3rd year. Nope, to Harry Dumbledore was not his personal savior, guardian or mentor (Harry vomits a little in his mouth). Dumblefuck was and obstacle. Harry had to constantly sneak around in order to train himself and practice what the coven taught him without being caught and oblivated. When the Headmaster died Harry lost his "meat-shield" that he used to draw Tom's attention away from his own plans. Now Tom could focus solely on him. Damn... he was just not ready yet!

**15. Harry 's last night at Privet Drive was spent him his room counting the second until midnight when he could leave. -** The night before Harry left Privet Drive forever Petuinia drugged Vernon and Dudley with a strong sleeping potion. At midnight on July 29, 1997 she and Harry engaged in a disgustingly incestuous romp all over the house bar the master and Dudley's bedrooms that lasted until 5pm the following evening. They only stopped for food, water and to use the loo. Petunia left Privet Drive for a safe house far from the British Isles sore and melancholy at about 7 pm never to return again. She went alone. After all she never loved the abusive walrus and that criminal arse-lick, Dudley was not _her_ son.

** 16. During the hunt for the Holocruxes Hermione noticed Harry waking up from what appeared to be wet dreams. He was obviously dreaming about Ginny. -** She had the wrong red head.. Petunia has auburn-red hair under her glamours just like her mother and sister did. Harry's dream featured a certain Danarian magical empowering ritual that took place in the summer before 5th year. Damn those older birds kept fit and those four college aged girls including his best friends from primary Victoria and Reese. Goddess he was a lucky bastard!!

** 17. When Ronald Bilius "whiney little mummy's boy" Weasley abandoned them, Hermione cried for a week. She thought that Harry did not comfort her or try anything because he didn't know how or didn't have any attraction to her. -** Petunia, Ginny, Su, and Luna developed in him a taste for rough sex. When your best girl-friend is wracking her body sobbing over being abandoned by her closeted, sexually confused but obviously gay and suffering from massive inadequacy issues boyfriend ....you can't exactly just throw her down, rip off her cloths and make her squeal until you both cum. That would be inappropriate and most likely rape. So he stayed on his side of the magically enlarged tent and used his Occulmancy to suppress his Alpha-male urges enhanced (mildly putting it) by the Danarian sex ritual. Occasionally sending soothing emotions to her undetected through the Wiccan version Legimency (Empathy). He seriously owed Padma, Luna and Milly for the lessons in the mind arts (Wiccan/Hindu Earth magicks) which helped him with his lessons from the coven. He hoped that they were all still okay.

Then there was the guilt of behaving like an over-sexed man-whore for the past two years. And shagging his aunt but not being the least bit repulsed by it. There had to be something wrong with him. He gave up on being with _his_ Hermione! Regardless of what Dumbledore did to them. Sure he backed off to protect her. The constant oblivations were starting to affect her health and he had no way to teach her what she would need to heal herself and recover faster. He was not skilled enough to even attempt it. But he just jumps into bed with two french girls, his coven, the 5th year Ravenclaw girls , Milly, Daphne, Tracey, Su, Luna and Cho? Sure Ginny was drugged just like he was, but he is such a degenerate. Of course they were all his friends and he cared deeply for them but he was still too ashamed of his behavior to even think of touching Hermione ......even to comfort her. Even if the rest could be written off to grief, heartbreak, Aromantia, hormonal surges resulting from the ritual or just plain old loneliness ....... His Bloody Aunt?! ............... The ritual wasn't the only time. Man he was really screwed up morally. Probably a result of all of the oblivations. Lady Silbaine, the coven's mistress of the Mind-Arts warned him about side effects of the constant mucking about in his brain and emotions by "...that stick-waving-mind rapist..." as she called him. He understood that Petunia was as well. She was so lonely and starved for affection. Having to keep her true form hidden for over 21 years? That had to have done a number on her psyche.

** 18. When Harry, Hermione and Ronald escaped from Malloy Manor with their treasures after freeing the prisoners including an Battered and obviously sexually abused Luna Lovegood - Dobby sacrificed himself when he stayed behind to give then cover let them get away**. - Dobby had one last assignment. He helped Narcissa and Draco escape. Narcissa was actually feeding Harry Intel and running interference for him while helping some of the young Purebloods escape the Dark Lord and their families. It was the least that she could do for them for not being able to protect her own son and keep him from taking the mark (she had no idea...). Unfortunately two of the girls were caught and _suffered _before they died (Millicent and Pansy Parkinson) as an example to the rest. Dobby had to help Mistress Cissy 'cause she was a good mistress. She did her best for her 'Drackey 'evens if she not knowing how bad he really is. And she is a good friend that helped save Harry Potter sir so he can fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dobby managed to escape with the last of his strength he got Narcissa and Draco to safety before he found Harry and dies in the young wizard's arms.

Harry and Hermione dug Dobby's grave himself by hand much to Ronald's annoyance (he didn't understand why they didn't use magic.). It was then that Harry cried the real tears that he unbeknownst to his _two_ best friends had to fake at Dumbledore's funeral. Harry had lost another member or his family. He would later weep again when the trio reaches Hogwarts and learn of how his good friend and former lover Millicent Bustrude died. Mom, Dad, Sirius, Milly, Dobby, Hannah, Luna ..... THERE WILL BE BLOOD!!! ........TOM AND HIS MURDERING RAPING SCUM WILL SUFFER BEFORE I ALLOW THEM TO DIE!!!!

** 19. During "The Final Battle", Harry sacrificed himself to destroy the holocrux inside of himself in order to make Voldemort completely mortal. Hermione believed that it was the noblest thing that she had ever seen. -** Harry bollucksed-up the spell that he spent 4 months with a time turner ( two weeks normal time) in thee R.O.R. performing power rituals and blood magicks in preparation for as Luna, Ronald, Hermione and others recovered from their injuries in the hospital wing - following the expulsion of the Death eaters from Hogwarts. The spell was supposed to kill Voldemort and the holocrux inside of Harry using an Avada Kedavra cast by the target of the spell as the trigger (Salazar Slytherin was one cagey bastard). But Harry mispronounced the last syllable due to the pressure from a sickly green killing cures rushing toward him. Harry remained at the crossroads just long enough to give the spirit of Albus Dumbledore the arse-kicking of the millennium F.U.B.A.R.! ... after the great wizard confessed all of his sins and apologized. Of course. Thank the Goddess for his _Power over Death_. - Blessed Be -

** 20. To this day Lady Hermione Jane Potter feels sorry that rapist filth Draco Malloy was never brought to justice he just disappeared after they rescued the little shite. Dobby even sacrificed his life to save the rancid pile of maggot infested dung. She feels it even more when she looks at sister-wife and lover, Luna Vernetta the Baroness von Black play with their three children. One bushy-brown-haired-green-eyed girl, one blond-green-eyed boy and a familiar looking silver-blond-grey-eyed girl. -** Luna just miles at her oldest daughter with all of the love in her heart as Lord Harlovon Jameson Potter the Baron von Black smiles as well. He remembers the quality time that he and Luna spent over the course of 8 time-turned weeks torturing the little ferret. He was such a little bitch that he started begging for death after the first six hours. They had to heal him over a dozen times before they could continue fun time with Draco. Since Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini died at Hogwarts he was the last of the little shites that raped Luna and raped, mutilated and killed Milly, Hannah, Pansy Parkinson and Goddess only knows who else while they were at Hogwarts before and during the _war_. It wasn't all sinister thuogh. After cleaning up the site and washing the blood and bile off of themselves Luna and Harry diapparated away.

They arrived at a private island owned by the Black family (the one where Sirius hid after his escape during Harry's 3rd year) . When they got there they entered the Black family's villa on the beach had a few drinks with the current tenants , then proceeded to make lovers/life partners Petunia Evans and Narcissa Black squeal until all four of them lost consciousness. That was a lovely Christmas followed by six months of the most debouched and hedonistic behavior seen on that island in over 75 years. Although Luna had seen a mind-healer to help her get past her traumatic experience. It left its mark. She could not let Harry touch her without another woman being involved for her own sense of security. Not to mention being pregnant and carrying her rapist's child.

All four of them were licking their psychological wounds. Narcissa from realizing how much like his father her son was...a true monster with the face of an angel. Hating herself for all that she did and didn't do for him. Petunia for not only failing to protect her sister's son from that brute her father sold her to in order to pay his debts, but the lonliness and constant fear of being found out. And constant fear for Harry. Between Dumbledore and his ilk, Voldemort and his followers/supporters, and Vernon and _his_ son Dudley she could never truly protect him. Then she bedded him several times. Making the sacrifice for the ritual was one thing but he was a young boy, her nephew, Lily's son.....Needless to say that the last two to three decades were hard an all four of the people in that villa. It would take some time for these four to come to terms with their demons and face them.

Two years later Hermione received a visit from two of her best friends from the _Wizarding World_ at her dorm during her 2nd year into an accelerrated Doctorate Program in Biology/Pre-Med at Oxford University. Yes, thanks to her diligent work ethic and studying of college undergraduate level materials in preparation for her high school standardized exams and placement testing at University. - Hermione was immediately accepted into the Doctorate program for Oxford University Department of Biology and received funding for her proposed study on the affects of obscure herbs, minerals, other rare elements (potion ingredients and how the affect muggle patients... shhhh) and their benefits in treating of curable and not so curable diseases. The department head is a Muggle-born who graduated of Beauxbatoms 30 years ago. Harry, Luna and Hermione were so happy to see each other that Hermione and her then roommate/lover Donna (hey everyone experiments in college... and ...brainy chicks are naughty!) spent the next two day skipping classes while Harry and Luna made them squeal until they lost consciousness. It was Hermione's best birthday in years.

What Lady Hermione Jane Potter PhD, M.D., Professor of Transfiguration, Human/Non-Human Biology and next in line for Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry does not know about her two mates could fill a book. (Seven to ten tops). It is not that they do not love, trust, and respect her. They shared almost everything with her. The stuff about Dumbledore she took the hardest. The news about Petunia she was weirded out at first but was able to move past it. Harry's time spent as man-whore she easily forgave, She understood his pain after hearing about what Dumbledore did to Harry, herself and Ginny. The fact that each of the now women told Hermione how great Harry was to them and how while they were not in actual relationship with him he treated them with the utmost respect, love and care went a long way. One of the many things that Hermione excels at is research.

But Luna and Harry still know their Hermione better than she know herself and they don't want to melt her gorgeous and extremely educated brain with all of the sticky details. Some things she just can't handle. _Case in point_ - Even though she has seen them, she is still in mental conflict over the existence of the Crumpled Horned Snorkack. Goddess, her spouses love her sooooo much! That she knows as well no if ands or but about it!


End file.
